White virus
by Insanejesterking
Summary: on June 13, 1995 eleven kids experimented on a alien virus and injected them selfs with their versions of it. this is the story of there leader Edward "boss" Kennedy of his missions, his love life, and his mortal enemy who he cant seem to get rid of.
1. prolouge

NOTE: i did not write this but i am colabing with the aouther of this part. it is a three book story that me and him are working on, we do not own any of the characters in Resident Evil. i however own some of the characters, edward is one of them. he isnt the edward that dies in one of the games so yeah enjoy the story

R&R

Insane Jester King

* * *

Prologue

The young man walked up the dark street checking his watch. "_8:00 right on time" _He thought to himself as he walked up the street toward the dark house. It had been 2 days since he got the call from his 'family member' Jill Valentine. They weren't actually related but she didn't know that. He clenched his fist tightly at the thought of what he was doing. He could get these people killed and all for the sake of Albert Wesker. He moved his black hair out of his face revealing beautiful hazel

eyes. He knocked twice and very quickly looking around for any followers, but there were none. The door opened and was greeted by a surprised look.

"We don't want any girl scout cookies" the large man said.

"Not selling any" the kid said pulling out his ID "the name's Edward. I'm looking for Jill." The man welcomed him in realizing who he was. The kid quickly took in his surroundings. A lamp, some chairs, a table, and the people their. Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton the man who answered the door, and Rebecca Chambers. "_Ok let's make those first impressions good_" he thought with shifty eyes. "Hello everyone my name is Edward Valentine but I'm sure Jill has already told you."

"Welcome to our group Ed" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Edward...please" Edward said. He found the young girl attractive for sure but he didn't expect her to be the one to welcome him so openly.

"Please sit" Jill said.

"Ok let's get started" Chris said" We're here because Edward has information on the last few remaining facilities of Umbrella-"

Barry interrupted "Why should we trust him? I mean doesn't he work for Umbrella?"

Chris sighed slightly "Edward saved me from being killed by an umbrella employee even though he works for them".

Edward laid all the info out and handed Rebecca a couple of papers about the viruses. But, as everyone picked up a paper there was a sudden sound of machine gun fire and everyone ducked the lamp exploded.

"Everyone it's not the smartest idea but we're going out the back" Edward said "I'll go first and eliminate any of the attackers." Edward had waited for this all of the S.T.A.R.S would be dead. "_But how can I do it after seeing that young girl_..." a thought raced through his head. It was too late he kicked down the back door unholstered two .50 caliber magnums and opened fire covering everyone. Rebecca came out last he followed her. They ran through the forest but Rebecca and he had gotten lost.

"What now?" the girl whispered.

"I'm not ..." Edward was interrupted by stepping on a stick breaking it making a loud crack.

"Open fire on the girl" a voice said, and in a split second all Rebecca saw is what looked like a giant raven's wing around her. The gunfire started and she heard Edward groan in pain, the guy was only 22 and was being ripped apart by machine gun fire right in front of her, she felt tears come to her eyes. "_Where did this wing come from though?" _she thought. Her thoughts wondered back to Umbrella's experiments, she closed her eyes and heard Edward's guns go off and the forest was silent again. She opened her eyes to see Edward standing alive the black raven wing protruding from his back on the right side. He wasn't bleeding at all, but he had bullet holes in his clothes.

"Lets go." he said picking her up and they flew toward his house were the others were headed. No one had reached the house except the two.

"What are you?" Rebecca asked backing away slightly, afraid to be around Edward, but then she realized what she thought was another of Umbrella's heartless experiments just saved her life from the company that created him. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of this.

"You can call me project 'B.O.S.S.' " Edward said reluctantly. He looked away afraid of her reaction but was greeted with a hug. Her slender arms wrapped around him. His heart skipped, he was hesitant but he returned the hug and blushed in the process.

"Thank you...Edward" she said quietly, she looked up at him and he looked back. They slowly leaned towards each other until their lips touched, kissing each other delicately, after a few moments they broke apart to take a breath and both of them were blushing from the kiss.

"You should rest it's been a long night." he said smiling at her. She pushed him onto the couch and sat next to him kissing him deeply not ready to rest just yet.

Edward stroked Rebecca's forehead, she had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. He realized that the others must have left town, he yawned and started to fall asleep himself. But before he fell asleep, he noticed a figure of someone or something was watching them but he fell asleep as he saw the figure leave.

"Rebecca?" Edward asked shouting into the darkness _";hey where am I_"; he asked himself looking into the darkness training his magnum on the door in front of him. He walked towards it feeling the cold wind. He opened the door shocked at what he found. Rebecca was lying on the ground at Wesker's feet.

"Looks you've completed your mission Edward" Wesker smiled holding a gun to Rebecca's head. Gun fire went off and Edward woke up with a start his heart pounding hard and found himself in the same spot on the couch, Rebecca sleeping soundly on his lap. "_Good...only a nightmare...thank god._" He slowly got up putting her head on a pillow as softly as possible. After standing he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He stood in the shower letting the warm water flow over him. After 30 minutes he got out dried off, he put on a black T-shirt, some black pants and a black cloak liner, and headed towards the kitchen. Something smelled heavenly. It was the smell of bacon and eggs. He realized he hadn't eaten in a while. "_Shit I haven't eaten in God knows how long..._"

"Good morning Ed" Rebecca said smiling at him standing next to the stove. She had just finished putting everything onto plates when he had walked in.

"Morning 'Becca" He said smiling back. "_Did I just call her 'Becca"_ The thought passed through him making him blush on the inside. After eating she took a shower. Edward had let her borrow some clothes that he had grown out of, but they fit her perfectly black leather pants and a red leather tank top, he found her extremely attractive in this outfit. He went to his room and she followed. He went to his closet sliding his ID in the lock next to it. It opened the sound of shifting metal coming from inside as it did. When the lights turned on, guns and ammo of all sorts were revealed. He studied them well then turned to her.

"Take your pick." He said looking at her. She stopped before approaching the closet. She looked at him with worry and wonder. He saw the worry in her eyes and reassured her with kiss. She kissed him back harder than he had kissed her. He could feel her tongue press against his lips begging entrance. Her tongue was met by his, their tongues struggling for dominance and 

then finally they broke the kiss and Rebecca went to the closet taking a desert eagle, an assault rifle, and a medical kit that was to the side of the closet.

"Thank you," She said "What will I need these for though?"

"We're going to storm an Underground Umbrella Research Facility, the virus has probably escaped down there but this one isn't airborne so we're safe as long as we don't get bit." Edward said.

"With just us" Rebecca asked worried that they wouldn't be enough.

"We'll be enough plus I've got security up my sleeve." He said laughing on the inside.

"Ok..." she said still unsure.

"It'll be okay... I promise." He said putting some ammo into his belt. He pushed her out the door closing it behind him.

"So where are we going anyways." She asked.

"Down the hall" He replied... he pointed and walked down the hall way she followed closely.

"What do you mean...?" She was cut off by the closet at the end of the hall opening to reveal an elevator. They stepped in and the elevator doors closed. Edward punched a button on the wall and they began to descend into the darkness.

After about 5 minutes the elevator stopped. They were silent on the way down each thinking about the others safety. "_Worrying won't get her out alive though will it"?_

"Okay I'll take the left you take the right." Edward said.

"Wait we're splitting up!?" She asked. He nodded; the elevator opened and trained the magnum on a door down the hall. She covered the other side. He ran to the door looked back at her and nodded, soon he had disappeared leaving her alone. He walked down the hall towards his office wondering how she would fare on her own. The Bio-weapons would be on this side and she would be safe for the most part maybe a zombie but she knew what she was doing. He had reached the end of the hall with no opposition; he opened the door, as he heard a moan on the other side, and the smell of decaying skin wafting over him. He backed away from the door as a man in a lab coat stained in blood stumbled out Edward fired a shot into the man's head. The man fell to the floor blood dripping from the gapping hole in his head. It was definitely a zombie that means the virus has escaped. "_Damn it_" Edward thought as he trained his gun on another zombie that was walking toward him. He stepped to the side and broke the creature's neck with a beautiful roundhouse kick to the skull. He checked his watch it was 11:00 A.M. He went into a room and sat down thinking of what to do next.

Rebecca heard the shot but kept walking knowing that Ed was okay. After seeing that wing she knew he had to be some form of Umbrella experiment. "_He has to be my favorite in terms of biochemistry for sure_." She thought back to the Tyrant and realized that Ed was way better and he was on her side. She pointed the desert eagle at the office and saw that a zombie was eating a scientist. By the time it noticed her she had already shot the thing ending its 

miserable life. She walked through the door in the office to find something feasting on a body. Its skin was gone and was exposed. It turned to face her, its long tongue whipping the air. She pulled out the assault rifle and opened fire on its skull. It was dead along with the zombie next to it. She sat down in the closest chair terrified by the creature. She looked at the monitor. She saw what she thought was Capt. Wesker ";_but he's dead_…"; she dismissed the thought, switching the monitor, she saw a flash of a person in a cloak and mask running down some hallway, the monitor turned off without being touched. This startled her a bit. She stood up pulling out the desert eagle again training it at the dead zombie. "_Ed I hope your ok..."_

Wesker walked briskly down the hall, his silenced pistol in hand, His feet tapping against the tile floor. He had just saw his 'son' in an office a few floors up which meant everything was going according to plan "_as for that Rebecca girl, the MA-121's will kill her for me_" Wesker thought sickly to himself.

Edward walked down the stairs expecting to see more of those MA-121s that he killed earlier. "_God I hate those damn lizards_" He had just killed two of them and didn't look forward to anymore. He had to get to the floors below get the sample and shut down the place. He hoped he could do it without destroying the place. He was rounding a corner when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He felt the warm blood trickle down his arm. He shoved his magnum into the zombie's eye and pulled the trigger. Blood spewed all over the wall behind the creature as it fell on it'sits' back bleeding from its head. He laughed at the poor creature. It thought it had a meal but all it had was a one-way ticket to hell. He found it funny when he was bit. That his virus wouldn't allow him to be infected so he was safe "_but what about Rebecca...as long as I have beta I'm fine but I hope she isn't infected with anything…"_ He pushed the thought of that innocent girl being killed by the T-virus. He focused on the noise he just heard. It sounded like another MA-121. It'sIts' reptilian skin reflecting the light, it'sits' claws covered in blood. He holstered both his magnums and stepped towards the hunter. It screamed at him. ";_Lets' do this_"; He thought. The creature swiped at him with a huge claw, he dodged the claw grabbing the creature's wrist and snapping its arm at the elbow with his free hand. It didn't seem to care as it swiped at him again this time he flipped it on it's back by its arm and buried his foot in its shoulder and tore of its arm. It screamed in pain while trying to stand up. He stomped on it's' head. It made a beautiful crunching noise under his boot.

He continued to walk down the hall. "So you got the call too?" asked a mysterious voice. Edward heard chains rattling from behind him. A tall man stepped into the hall, he had black hair with blonde highlights, a light beard, glasses, a worn black leather hat with black goggles, and he wore a t-shirt with some witty phrase, a gray cloak liner, and blue jeans.

"Yes I did, Cire." Edward replied to the man.

"You remember me how sweet." Cire said smiling swinging his chains. His name was Cire Sourfox or Project "C.H.A.I.N". He swung a chain towards Edward. He caught it on his arm. "I'm ashamed where is your sword B.O.S.S.?"

"_He's right; I can't beat him with just these guns he has no exposed weak point. I have to cut him open to get to his weak point_."

"It's in my office down the hall." Edward said.

"You should try to get it" Cire said pulling Edward toward him. Edward felt a fist being buried in his stomach. He hit the floor with a thud. He saw Cire walk toward the stairs.

"Rebecca..." He whispered as he fell into unconsciousness.

Rebecca decided to head down stairs deeper into the facility. Another zombie was wandering this hall as well. She put a hole in itits's head. In a way she found it funny. She had no problem killing zombies but people were a different story. She walked into another office to find an empty room. She heard what sounded like chains. The next thing she knew she was unconscious.

Wesker checked the monitors in the office that he was in. He saw Cire carrying Rebecca and Edward struggling to get up. "_Just as planned_" He thought as he reloaded his handgun.

Edward thought as he struggled to get up "_Cire your dead!"_ He unholstered the magnums and walked into his office. It was small a mantel piece with a black katana above it. It had an Umbrella keychain on it. There was a phone on the desk and a couple of papers that he hadn't signed yet. He searched for some ammo just in case. He came up with some .50 caliber rounds. He heard a vibrating sound from inside the desk "_My PDA!"_ He thought as he opened his top drawer. He pulled out a slim mechanical device and pressed a green button on it.

"Hello?' He said.

"Hello...Ed" Wesker said on the other side of the call.

"Hi...Dad" Edward said with a little disgust.

"You find the sample?" He asked.

"Not yet" he replied.

"Well Cire caught that S.T.A.R.S. girl so you don't have to kill her." Wesker laughed.

"Rebecca..." Edward whispered fearful of what might happen next.

Wesker asked "Something wrong?".

"You better not hurt her you bastard!" He yelled.

"Why do you care?" Wesker asked. "Just find the sample and nothing will happen to her I promise."

"Ok... bye." Edward said hanging up. He took the sword out of the sheath and examining it. If he could cry he decided now would be the time. He sheathed the sword and walked out of the office. He ran towards the main labs to retrieve a sample of the virus being stored in this facility. He had incredible speed. He passed zombies, hunters, lickers and even a tyrant. As he passed them they seem to have fallen to pieces. He had been slicing them to bits with the sword. He finally reached the sample room. He walked inside, the room was dark. He searched for the light switch. Then he remembered were he was, he clapped his hands and the lights came to life. 

There was a table in the middle of the room. On the table was a vial with a parcel, there was a knife holding a note down. The note said "use** it wisely.**"

"What could that mean?" Edward asked himself. He left the knife on the table but he picked up the parcel and the vial.

"Where are you going Edward?" A smooth voice said. A man in a robe said. He put the hood down to reveal a stone like skin color. His eyes were closed.

"Project 'Blindmonk' how have you been?" Edward Asked Blindmonk.

"Good" He said picking the knife out of the table a loud hissing noise and a cloud of Purple gas plumed from the table and slowly disappeared. His eyes began to open; Edward stared in awe as he checked his watch for his virus's stats. It was just as he suspected the Omega Virus had deactivated. "_Damn you Enigma_." Suddenly 'Blindmonk's' eyes opened.

"Oh so that's what you look like now, interesting I imagined you would have become taller, oh well time for me to do my job." He pulled out a 9mm and began firing at Edward. Edward started to dodge moving much slower than normal. He hated it when this happened. He returned fire switching his watch to compensate for the blast of his gun.

"_Damn it_" He thought.

"DIE!!" Edward screamed sending more bullets toward 'Blindmonk'. He unsheathed his sword and charged his opponent. He could see fear in his opponents face for the first time since the experiment had happened. He pinned 'Blindmonk' to the wall with the sword.

"Wow... Ed you've changed a lot man..." 'Blindmonk' coughed blood running down his chin.

"I didn't want this fight to happen bro... Ez you were one of my best friends at the academy..." Edward said pulling the sword out catching his friend in his arm.

"Kill that bastard...father of yours when you find him..." Ez coughed again. "Sorry for picking on you back then..."

"It's...its ok" Edward said smiling as he felt himself cry for the first time since he was a little kid.

Ez's hand suddenly clenched and slowly releasing his eyes closed and never opened again.

Edward cried realizing his friend was dead "EZ...EZANA!!" "_Damn it Wesker you sick son of a bitch... I'll kill you_". Ez was dead because of him. It was time to finish this. Edward walked down the hall toward the stairs but was stopped by a mysterious cloaked figure in a mask. The figure held out an eye patch and some form of liquid container. He placed them both on the ground but motioned for Edward to pass him the parcel. Edward kicked to him; the figure picked it up and left without a word. Edward drank the liquid and felt his powers return. Edward tried to follow the guy. Edward shouted "Enigma!!". He lost him though. He headed back to the stairs remembering Rebecca, he began running down the stairs.

Rebecca woke up in a dark room. She looked to her right and saw Albert Wesker and some big guy she didn't recognize.

"Aww... so your awake" Wesker smirked. She stayed silent as he looked at her a gun pointed to her head. Suddenly the door flew open and Edward walked briskly in to the room holding a vial.

"Ed...?" She asked.

"It's okay I'll get you out of here." He said.

"Aww but first you need to kill Cire." Wesker laughed.

"Damn you..." He said but stopped as Wesker pressed the gun to the back of Rebecca's head. Cyre stepped toward Edward smiling. "You know I don't want to fight you Cire."

"I don't care...but if you don't she dies." Cire smirked Swinging a chain that was protruding from his arm. He swung the chain toward Edward. He shot the chain and it fell to the ground. Cire whipped it toward Edward but it was caught by the sword Edward had unsheathed. Cyre pulled his enemy to him. Edward shot Cire in the shoulder causing Cire to let go of the chain. Cire quickly recovered and wrapped the chain around his fist punching Edward in the face. He staggered backwards temporarily dazed.

"Edward...!" Rebecca was cut short by Wesker jamming the gun into her head. Edward shot Cire dead in the forehead but the hole just healed right away. Wesker shot at Edward as well. Edward welcomed this new challenger with a punch to the face breaking Wesker's shades. Edward was in turn greeted by a chain wrapping around his throat. Wesker stood up plucking a magnum from Edward's hand pointing it at Edward's head. Suddenly the gas returned and the chains disappeared. Edward fell down, sweep kicking both of his opponents realizing that everyone was powerless. He reached into his pack and took the vial out he drank the rest of the contents. He felt his right wing sprout, a warm felling in his back, it felt as good as always.

He shouted pointing his magnum at his father "Wesker!". "I'll kill you, you bastard!" Wesker and Cire quickly ran out of the room afraid for their lives.

"Edward" Rebecca said with joy hugging him tightly. "You came for me."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked with a smile. "I'm just happy you're alive."

Edward laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"They left without the sample." He replied laughing even more. He was cut short by the sound of an alarm. A rumbling was heard followed by the wall behind them exploding.

A creature that resembled a tyrant charged Edward stabbing him with it'sits claw. He stabbed it back right in the tumorous thing that was considered a heart. It bled profusely from the stab wound. "Rebecca run!" She ran toward the elevator on the floor. After reaching the top she heard a voice speak over the intercom.

"Five minutes until detonation." A female voice said.

Edward shot the creature a few more times blood and bone flying of it. It had thrown his sword to the other side of the room. It knocked one of his magnums to the floor. He fired three more shots and realized he had no more ammo. He punched the creature in the face but it had no effect. He hit it with his wing to knock it back. "Four minutes and thirty seconds until detonation." The female voice said. He proceeded to pick up his katana, his pupils now resembling the Umbrella logo. He cut the creature to ribbons in a matter of seconds. He picked up his guns and sprinted to the elevator. He reached Rebecca with about three minutes to spare.

"LetsLet's get going." He said. She nodded in agreement as he picked her up they flew away. He looked back to see an explosion in the area they just left. The good thing was that his house would not be affected by the blast.

They arrived at his house at about 7:00 P.M. Rebecca walked in smiling. Edward locked the door behind him. Yet again he found himself in the arms of a beautiful young woman by the name of Rebecca Chambers and yet again he found himself kissing the young woman.

"Rebecca..." He said breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I love you" He replied.

"I love you too." She said back.


	2. From Span With Love

**From Spain with Love**

It had been a month since the incident down in the lab under Edwards house. He had personally apologized to the entire team for 'Blindmonk'. He felt horrible about it, Ez had been one of his best friends. Edward pushed the thought of killing Ez away, focusing on the task ahead. He and Cire were to take a team into a facility in Spain. He was on his way to the meeting hall when he was stopped by a man in a brown vest.

"Ed" The man said "what's up?"

"Not much Greg, just going to the debriefing" Ed replied.

"Well.." Greg said "I made a gift for you, it's just like mine." He held a small black creature out. It had a black tail that was in a zig-zag formation, it had white oval eyes that almost looked happy to see Ed.

"OMG it's so cute thanks Greg" He said hugging his friend.

"Wooh don't get all gay on me man" Greg laughed "Only use when you need it."

"Ok" Ed said putting the creature into his messenger bag, it fit perfectly, he turned away and walked down the hall toward the debriefing room. As he opened the door he could tell he wasn't late. He opened the door and saw that everyone was already there. Cire wearing his leather hat, a cloak liner, blue jeans, a flu mask that said "You're Infected", and a shirt that said "Fellin' Lucky" it had clovers around the words.

"Nice of you to join us Ed." Cire said sounding more serious than normal. "Now that everyone is here I can take roll going by actual name then project name."

"What is this the academy all over again?" Edward asked jokingly.

Cire shrugged "Louie A.K.A Chitenchi."

"Right here." Louie said. Louie was a mid sized guy with long ruffled black hair. He was wearing black jeans, a tight black trenchcoat, a black t-shirt, and a a gauntlet on his right arm.

"Good" Cire said "Isaack A.K.A Wolfknight."

"Yo." Isaack piped up from the back of the room. Isaack wore a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a necklace with a wolf on it.

"Mario A.K.A. IceFang" Cire said obviousley getting bored.

"Hi!" Mario said. He was a about the same size as Edward, he wore a beanie, a black shirt, and some black shorts.

"Ed I already marked you so lets get down to it." Cire said glad to be done with roll. "This op should be simple, we are to go into the spanish facility grab the samples a couple of reports and get the fuck up out of their."

"Ok sounds simple enough." Ed said still thinking about Rebecca. It had been a month since he had seen her and he missed her. He pushed the thought aside focusing on the current situation.

"I've already downloaded the maps onto everyones PDA's so thats set" Louie said.

"I got the jet set up and a chopper waiting in spain for our arrival on Tuesday at 7:00 pm." Isaack told Cire.

"I think I told M to prep the private jet." Mario was always the forgetful guy but he always had his team's back.

"The weapons are waiting in the armory." Edward said.

"Ok then, lets hit it." Cire ordered and with that they all hopped up and ran out the door.

"_It's 11:30 pm Sunday that gives us a little less than 44 hours to get to Spain." _ Ed thought as the five of them raced down the hall. They treated everything like a competition, ever since they got their viruses. They found it extremely fun, though. They arrived at the locker room each going for their own locker. Edward's locker wasn't much a tactical harness hanging from the side, an empty magazine from his first mission, a couple of papers and files and a picture of Rebecca. He pulled out the harness and stopped looking at Rebecca's smiling face and wondering if he'd ever see her again. He looked around and saw that Louie had already grabbed what he needed, an infered scope and a harness. Ed closed his locker and went over to Cire's. Cire's locker had a harness, a calender with girls that had blue hair, some duct tape, and some twinkie wrappers. Cire took the harness and closed his locker. Next to his was Ez's old locker.

"You know he'll never get to use it again.." Cire said sadly.

"Yeah.." Ed replied.

"I know it wasn't your fault and this was part of the deal." Cire said walking towards Louie, Isaack and Mario were close behind. "To the.armorey!" Cire shouted taking off again the rest of the group close behind.

"Take your pick" Ed said snapping his fingers causing the lights to flick on revealing several guns and explosives "and try to keep it light.."

Louie went first grabbing a Red9 and a semi automatic rifle. Mario was next, he grabbed a killer7 and moved with Louie to grab some ammo. Isaack took a TMP and a couple of grenades. Cire and Ed went at the same time each grabbing a blacktail and some grenades. Everyone took more ammo than the needed. Louie had about five clips for the red9 and four for the rifle. Mario only needed four clips. Isaack took five clips. As for Cire and Ed, they took eight clips each.

"Dude Wesker is gonna be pissed when he see's how much ammo we took." Cire laughed, they had arrived at the airport at about 1:11am. Ed, Louie, and Isaack had to get some weapons out of their office's, And Isaack needed his pet wolves. They got on the plane and took off. Ed let the gentle sounds of the engine lul him to sleep.

Cire was the only one awake besides Louie.

"So... About him killing Ez..." Louie said motioning at Edward.

"Yeah it's true." Cire said petting one of the wolves. "Get some sleep Louie."

"Alright" He said. They both fell asleep.

Edward woke up to the sound of the pilot telling them that they were arriving in Spain. He sat up stretching and yawning. He looked at Cire who had fallen asleep. He thought it funny that he was desperatly trying to kill him about a month ago and know they were in a plane together. Louie was sitting next Mario who was slowly waking up. Isaack was curled up with his wolves. The jet set down in the airport at about 10:00 A.M. Monday morning. Edward opened his bag and was greeted by a whimper from the small black creature that was in there.

"Keep quiet" he said closing the bag.

"Everyone as soon as we step onto spainish soil I'm responsible for your lives." Cire said. This is how he begun operations.

"_..get into the area and he's in charge as always."_ Edward smiled at this. His friend and rival ,Cire Everlast, the best of the best, or so he thought of himself. Edward opened the hatch door and felt the warm morning breeze hit his face. It was the middle of summer and they were in Spain it was bound to get a lot hotter.

"Man I'm hungry... Where can we get some food?" Mario asked.

""Probably at the hotel, I mean we have over twenty-four hours to kill." Louie said "So Cire can we relax today."

"Whatever floats your boat dude, just don't die" Cire replied walking toward the parking lot. When they got to the parking lot there were two motorcycles, one red and one blue, and an orange Ferari. Edward took the red motorcycle, Cire took the blue one, and the other three took the Ferari. All of them driving towards the hotel.

After checking in to the hotel Isaack, Mario, and Louie went to get some food. Cire decided to take a shower ,which was what he was doing at the moment, then he and Edward would go get something to eat as well. Edward was playing with the creature. He was making it chase the laser sight on his blacktail. He heard the water shut off and quickley put the creature away. Cire steped out of the bathroom and motioned for Edward to go. They walked down to the hall and Edward pressed the button for the elevator. They took the elevator to the under ground parking. They both found their bikes and mounted them. They turned them on simultaneously.

"Wanna race?" Cire asked.

"Sure" Edward replied revving his bike.

"Ready 3..2..1" Cire said slowly.

"Go!" Edward yelled and they were off. Speeding out of the parking lot and into traffic swirving in between cars. They were about even switching off the lead every once in a while. Eventually they pulled into a resturaunt.

Will set the chopper down gently, it was roughly 7:00 P.M. Monday "_Good still got twenty four hours."_ Jeese and Sayre were playing poker in the back were cleaning up their cards. Will was a tall man with slightly messy hair, Sayre looked like a ten year old but was actually twenty three, he had goggles and a black bear hat with a red mohawk, Jesse was shorter than Will and wore glasses, he was Cire's brother but didn't look like it. They all wore tactical gear.

"Let's go." Sayre said.

Louie had already devoured his burger and was waiting for Mario and Isaack. He was wondering if he could trust Edward. He didn't doubt his ability and he only killed Ez in self defense. "_I guess I can trust him."_

"Start up the car!" Mario called Isaack close behind him. Louie started the car. They were driving toward the hotel when Louie's PDA went off.

"Hello?" Louie asked.

"Yo Were is yo' bitch ass?" a voice came from the reciever.

"We're on our way to the hotel., Will" Louie said.

"Cool, we're in he same hotel in room 1415" Will said.

"We're in 1419." Louie said pulling into the parking lot."We'll talk later." Louie hung up stepping out of the car with the others. Thats when he felt the muzzle of a ninemilimeter being shoved into his back.

"Stupid Americanos" A voice said.. Then there was a gurgeling sound and the gun fell. Louie turned and saw an ice sickle throw the spainard's head. After hiding the body they returned to their room. They saw Sayre standing in the hall holding a duffle bag.

"Stop being an idiot Jesse and let me in." Sayre said. The door opened and Jesse stood laughing stupidly.

"Still as stupid as as ever little bro" Cire said from the other side of the hall. "Looks like Every ones here, quickly everyone inside:." Everyone walked into the room to find that Ed and Will were already there.

"Alright let's get one thing straight.." Edward said "Why the hell are there so many of us?!"

"Wesker sent us to cover your stupid ass." Sayre said sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Ok well lets get down to buisness." Cire said taking charge as always. "With this many people we can cover the entire facility very quickly. I haven't seen the inside yet but it shouldn't give us any problems."

"Will has two choopers waiting and ready to go at 7:00 tomorrow night that's when we'll leave" Edward explained "I think we are dealing with a mansion. Anyways the perimeter is being patrolled by Modified carriers that have been trained to use guns. Other then that the infection has spread so we won't find many living creatures but watch for survivours."

"Do you shut up?" Sayre asked jokingly.

"Not often." Cire laughed.

"Ok everyone get some rest and we'll meet at the helipad at 6:00 tomorrow and go over the supplies." Will said standing up and leading his group out the door.

"I agree." Mario yawned laying down on the bed. Everyone proceeded to bed except Edward who looked out the window until sleep took him.

"_Five o' clock perfect timing"_ Edward thought turning on his motorcycle and exiting the underground parking lot. He thought about eating but decided against it. He had been late to ops before for things smaller than that. Sayre pulled up next to him on a black motorcycle. They looked at eachother and when the light turned green their race began. Swirving between cars they were close but Sayre pulled away when they reached the freeway. Both bikes going well over 90 MPH. They reached the airport at about 5:45 P.M. They went to the snack stand in the air port and ate a couple of hot dogs.

They got to the choppers at about 6:00. Everyone seemed ready except the checklist wasn't finished Edward checked his blacktail to make sure it wouldn't jam, he took some more clips and put them in his bag. He now had ten clips. Sayre had a retractable bow and a small chain gun. Will had a riot shotgun and about fifty shells. Isaack had five clips for his TMP and a couple of grenades. Cire had eight clips and his blacktail. Louie had his red9 and a semi auto-rifle with plenty of ammo. Mario checked his .50 desert eagle and smiled, he had four clips. Jesse had an Ak47 and five clips. After every one got into the choppers they took off.

They landed about 200 yards away from the mansion as not to be detected by the smart zombies. They snuck up on the mansion. Isaack went to the right flank of the front entrance. The four zombie guards didn't notice him. He cut the closest zombie's head off and his three dogs took out the one on the other side. Sayre hit the one on the inside left with an arrow and Louie sniped the the last one in the head.

"Ok move in." Edward said over the short wave radio. He waved everyone toward the entrance. Slowly opened the front door Walking in slowly he looked around the small room. It was beautiful. It had a big chandalir two statues at the foot of the steps which led to a catwalk. There were doors on both sides of the stairs. There was a door on the right and left wall. The top floor had doors set up in the same ways.

"Well" Cire started for the door on the right "lets get started, everyone take a door." He opened the door and steped into the dark hallway. Everyone else took a door. Edward went through the door on the top left of the stairs. He walked into the room noticing that he had stepped into a dining hall. He walked next to the long table watching everthing very closley. He got to the door that was next to the fire place at the end of the table. He opened the door smelling something like old milk and rotton fruit. He knew the smell, it was a carrier a zombie. He pulled out his hand gun training on the corner of the hall. He saw that the creature was eating a small child. He shot the creature in the back of the head.

"I got a contact." Edward said into the radio. "I repeat we have hostile carriers."

"Gotcha." He heard Cire reply. Edward continued through the door. He found what he thought was a dorm or something he didn't really care. He sat on the bed and saw a journel.

"P_robably one of the researcher's..let's see what you got Dr. Roberts." _Edward picked up the journel and fliped to the last entry.

**June 15 2003**

**We've finally done it...a breakthrough I tell you... we have finally created a controllable strain something that is reversable yet stable. I have administered it to the whole facility save a few docters. Well for now most of them are stable and if not I'll just reverse it.**

**June 20 2003 **

**I only have a few of those Zombie Guards left... the reversal process isn't working. Their out their roaming the halls. I'm going to make a break for the lab...**

Edward got bored of the foolish docter's journel and tossed it aside. He brushed himself off hoping the rest were ok, his thoughts creeping back to Rebecca, he loved beautiful young medic and when he got out of here he was going to see her he just knew it.

Will sat in the cold, drafty living room. A stuffed deer head seemed to be the only thing in the room. He raised his shotgun to the door next to the picture of an old man. He already took down two hunters. He felt unluckey in his choice of door. It was the one on the far top left. He had already heard Cire fire a couple of rounds right below him. He was getting tired of the quiet hallways. He heard a couple of screachs down the hall and rushed toward them. It was three hunters fighting-

_"-more like murdering-" _The meaty red creature was bieng ripped to shreads by it's reptilian adversareys. It's red sinewy flesh being torn away. Will cocked the shotgun chambering a round, he shot closest one in the back of the head. It crumpled to the ground, it's friends turning toward him shrieking hungrily. He fired a shot into one of the shrieking creatures killing it instantly. He kicked the other one so hard it was stunned for a bit. He stomped on it's head cracking it's skull. Blood pooled out under it's crushed head. He continued to walk down the hall. He found a spot that was supposedly an elevator according to his map. He preesed a switch he found under the table. There was a shifting of metal. The wall to his right opened up revealing an elevator. He decided to use it to go down and wait for Cire.

Jesse took the door to the left on the wall. He didn't have the best regenitive powers on the team. If he were bittin he could bleed to death. He held his AK47 up aiming on what looked like a maid. He pulled the trigger poping her head like a balloon. He turned the corner and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Warm blood flowed down his arm. He lifted the AK47 with one arm shooting the dog like creature wildly. Another one came from behind him and tore at his leg. This time he screamed out in horrible pain shooting his second attacker. "Fuck you dog!" He yelled seeing another one running down the hall. Another one came from behind bitting his left shoulder. It hurt and Jesse knew he was gonna die. "Holy shit." those were his last words before the running one tore his throat out. He felt no more pain after that, only coldness.

Sayre pulled the arrow out of the zombies face and rushed to the elevator. He heard Jesse scream and thought something might be wrong. He hit the switch and went down the elevator. He stepped into the hallway retracting the bow and pulling out the small chain gun. He saw the dogs feasting on something and prayed it wasn't Jesse. He pulled the trigger on his chain gun raining bullets into the four or so dogs. He looked at the corpse and felt a knot in his stomach build. It was Jesse, they had ambushed and out numbered him.

"Cire..." Sayre said into the radio.

"Go ahead" Cire said.

"You're not gonna like this.." Sayre said hesitentantly. "Jesse's dead he was ambushed be some dogs."

"Shit..." Cire said a bit of sadness in his voice."Ok get down to the lab and wait for me and Will there."

"Gotcha." Sayre replied and proceeded to the elevator.

Louie reloaded the red9 and raised it to the door ahead of him. He looked back at the body strewn hallway. A hunter, four zombies, and a licker. He killed the zombie and the licker with the red9 and the hunter. He had stabbed it in the head with his assasin dagger. The elevator should be on the other side of this door. He opened the door and walked in slowly wave of that smell that the zombies radiated wafted over him. About seven zombies stood between him and the elevator. His clips each held 12 bullets. He started popping heads shooting each zombie precisley in the same spot. The forehead, blood splattered onto the walls. Louie went to the switch for the elevator he was going to take it down to meet Isaack

Isaack had sent his dogs ahead only to find that they had been eaten by a couple of lickers. He shot down the lickers. He walked into the room were the elevator was and heard it coming down but there was also a horrible smell. He closed the door and felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, a piercing pain followed by a warm stickey liquid flowing down his back. He slowley looked at the elevator shaft and saw Louie step out. That was the last thing he saw...

Louie shot the zombie that was biting into Isaack's neck. Isaack was dead his spinal cord bitten in half. "Cire.." Louie said into the mic of his radio. "Isaack is down...a zombie bit him in the back of the neck." Isaack was one of Louie's friends and now he was dead.

"Shit first my brother now Isaack this is bad." Cire sighed. "Will and I already reached the lab with Sayre."

"That just leaves Mar and Ed" Louie replied. "I'll be right there." Louie took Isaack's TMP and the ammo and stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the labs.

Mario had just reached the hallway with the elevator when the pack of lickers caught up to him when the elevator revealed itself and opened. Ed was standing there unholstering his gun and stepping into the hallway. He shot two of the six lickers in the head. Mario stepped into the elevator, firing as it closed. "Well" Mario said breathing heavily, "that was fun."

"You always attract trouble," Edward laughed "one day your going to get cornered with nobody to help you out." Edward always said the funniest things Mario thought as they decsended into the lab.

It was quiet when Edward stepped into the cold elevator hall. "Well, well, well looks like you really did show up B.O.S.S." a voice said. It was a calm, solid voice. The source was a man with green cargo pants. He didn't have a shirt and held a large combat knife. Blood was dripping from it.

"I'll take this." A seductive voice came from behind him. A female was covering Mario's mouth and holding him back. "I wonder if his blood is as good as the big guy's." She said with a smirk. She walked past Edward and he noticed her black hair turn blonde. The man stepped out of the shadows revealing his own blonde hair. The girl laughed as she turned the corner.

"Where are you taking him?" Edward asked but was answered by the knife being thrown at him. He hit the bladed weapon to the ground. The man's arm was transforming though. It pulsed and changed into a blade. Edward reached into his bag and pulled out the parasite putting it over his head. It lightly bit into his head with a row of small teeth.

" _Hi Ed!"_ Edward heard in his head._ "I'm your parasite. I'm not going suck out your brain or anything I'm just biting you so I can link with your brain."_

_"That's magical." _Edward thought.

_"I'll be enhancing all of your abilities as well as give you control over fire and the ability to create fire." _The parasite said as it's tail split into small waving tentacles. The man charged Edward stabbing him through the stomach. He tossed Edward into the wall at the end of the hall. Edward stood up and ran feeling extreme pain from the wound. It began to close when Edward saw a figure that had to be Enigma. He charged at the figure grabbing it's cloak pulling out his sword.

"Your not getting away." He said slicing Enigma's throat. He turned and stabbed him in the back then kicked him watching him fall. A pool of blood formed under Enigma's body. He smiled and turned to find the man with the blade arm had caught up with him. Edward shot a glance back to Enigma's body but it wasn't there. The blonde man was charging him again. Edward deflected the arm and severed the large blade at the muscle that connected it to the man's shoulder. It fell to the ground with a _THUNK_. The cried out in pain but was stopped by Edward with a quick slice to the man's neck. He was dead and Edward walked away.

Mario woke up chained to a wall. He saw a woman with blonde hair shutting a coffin. He saw Cire lay in side it. She walked toward him. "Good you're awake," she said "wouldn't want you to miss me turn you into one of us." She pointed to the coffins and Mario knew his friends had to be inside. She stepped closer to him biting his neck and drawing blood. It stung for a while until she stopped after that he was knocked out.

Edward stepped into what looked like a tomb. He saw that the blonde haired woman was closing a coffin. He saw Mario's face in the coffin and shot at the women without hesitation. She jumped back. "So you killed the other one did you." She said coldly "well I won't be so easy, you see I've infected all your friend's and allies. Soon they will be my vampiric slaves."

One of the coffins began to open it was Mario's. "Well this one must have turned easy." Mario walked over to her. His eyes seemed blank.

"You'll see why I'm called project icefang." He said smiling.

"What?" she asked in surprise. Ice began forming around his arm. It was like a giant spike that impaled the woman. Mario began laughing at the woman's confusion. Edward began to laugh with him, their laughs becoming one blood curdling laugh. It was a scary thing to hear.

"Oh would you two shut up" Louie said sitting up.

"Yeah really." Sayre said doing the same. Cire and Will got up too. They all stood up and walked to a closet in the corner of the tomb like room. Their weapons were being kept their. They all grabbed their weapons and Edward told everyone to get out. He watched them walk back to the elevators before walking down the hall toward the main lab.

"_I don't like this." _The parasite said. _"I got an idea. I'm gonna give you a new look to hide myself." _The parasite's tentacles reached down to touch the back of Edward's cloak liner. Black seeped over it followed by white pin-stripe lines. Soon he found himself in a black suit with white pin-stripes and a matching hat that came down at an angle covering his right eye, just like his hair. He turned the corner silently thanking the parasite for his new look. He had taken the TMP for good luck. It was hanging from his back on the harness. He unholstered his gun and trained it on the corner. He laughed and heard another one coming from the corner. He saw that his brother M was pointing a nine-millimeter at him as well. They both holstered their guns and laughed at one another.

"What the hell are you doing here bro?" Edward asked.

"Killing Dr. Roberts." M said smiling.

"He's dead isn't he?" Edward asked surprised that the frantic doctor might still be alive.

"Nope," M replied "but he will be soon. Oh and Wesker has decided that you will suffer the same fate."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked suddenly confused.

"He told me to tell you that your really not a Wesker, you're a Kennedy or at least some relation." M said pulling out his gun and whipping Edward with it. It was a quick blow to the face. "However, I'm not on dear old dad's side so our group can just break away from him and start our own organization. Got it… oh and sorry if I hit you to hard."

"Its ok," Edward said "I'm just glad your on our side." Edward didn't care much for Wesker so this wasn't too bad of a heartache. Edward and M went down to find a lab with a scientist hunched over some moniters.

Dr. Roberts watched as the two men walked down the hall. He knew they must have known each other. He wasn't sure what to do. He thought of releasing the Tyrant. He knew he could control it. He had all the viruses ready for transport just in case that's all they wanted. He heard them walk in the door and he pressed the button to release the Tyrant.

"You won't stand a chance." The doctor said as a Tyrant walked into the room. It had the standard claw arm but it also had a gun on its other arm.

"Really," M said throwing a small pin into the Tyrants tumor like heart. It stopped beating and the creature fell silent, dead. "Cause it looks like that creature is pretty dead to me."

"Are you Dr. Roberts?" Edward asked knowing who he was. Roberts nodded then pulled out a small pistol and killed himself by shooting himself in the head. Blood sprayed the walls behind him.

"Well my job's done." M said.

"Mine too," Edward smiled picking up the biohazard case. "but I think we should look for any kind of information on what happened here."

"Done," M said holding a disk in his hand and shoving it into his pocket. "Alright let's get outta here." M began walking toward the door when there was a loud banging.

"What the hell?" Edward asked and was answered by three more Tyrants crashing through the walls. "Don't suppose you got anymore of those darts." Edward said tipping his hat down slightly as one charged him.

"Nope, just my pistol and this." He said pointing to his back as stinger like tail protruded from his back.

"Oh yeah the scorpion tail." Edward said hitting one tyrant with his right wing causing it to stumble back. M stabbed one in the heart with the tail and the rest watched as the poison turned the heart and blood vessels black. "That's a lot of poison." Edward said cutting out his Tyrant's heart. It fell to the ground in a pool of blood. The last one began to fire at them with its mounted gun but stopped when it felt the stinger in its heart. It fell dead on to the floor.

"The Umbrella cleanup crew is gonna be very confused." M said laughing.

"Yeah, now let's get outta before they show up." Edward said walking out of the lab. He said

sheathing his sword and waiting for his comrade in the elevator.

Cire sat in the helicopter as it started up and watched Edward and that sneaky teammate of

theirs, M, get into the chopper. As Will lifted them up they saw that the sun was rising which meant they only had four hours until their plane left and their rebellion would begin when they got back.


	3. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

**August 5, 2004**

Edward walked down the hall toward his room when he noticed that Cire wasn't on his computer. Cire was always on his computer. He walked over to his friend.

"What's up, Cire?" Edward asked.

"It's 2004 and we still haven't heard from Wesker," Cire said "This rebellion isn't working the way I planned it."

"Yeah," Edward said. After Spain they came back and left Wesker they hadn't done much except research and paintball. "Wesker is obviously hiding because he is afraid of us." Edward said standing up and continuing to his room.

**March 20, 2006**

Leon Kennedy drove after a long day at the office. He took a shower when he got home letting the water flow over his body thinking of the mission he had to do in Spain. After his shower he heard the phone ringing. He picked up the phone.

"Hello," He said.

"Leon?" A man asked from the other side.

"Yes, this is Leon." Leon said wondering who this was.

"Meet me at the park at 4:00 I'll be the guy in the pin-stripes there is some important Umbrella related business that we need to discuss." The man said and with that the man hung up.

**March 21, 2006**

Leon walked to the park and saw a man in a pin-stripe suit standing under a tree. He was eating an apple and watching a bunch of kids play on the playground. Leon approached the man carefully, if he knew about Umbrella he could be dangerous.

"Hello Leon," the man said "My name is Edward Kennedy I'm somewhat like your younger brother."

"What?" Leon asked "but that's…"

"Impossible, I thought so too until I found out that Albert Wesker took me from mom at birth." Edward said. "My friends and I have been planning to kill him for a while now but we can't find him. He'll probably have people like that Ada chick looking out for me or something but whatever."

"Ada.." Leon said, that Asian woman that seemed to pop up everywhere Leon went.

"You know who she is the woman that always seems nice but tries to kill you for what she wants." Edward said "If you want to help contact at this number and try to use some of those government resources of yours to help please." With that the man turned and walked away, Leon blinked and the man was gone just a black feather floating where he was.

"_Should I help him or not."_ Leon thought walking back toward his car and driving back home.

Edward flew off hoping no one saw him. He perched himself on a roof close to the park watching Leon walk back to his car.

"Hello there 'BOSS'" A calm sexy voice came from behind him. It was Ada Wong's voice she was wearing a crimson tank top and some blue jeans.

"Ada," he said not surprised at all, that always pissed her off "what's up?

"Why were you with him?" Ada questioned.

"Didn't Wesker tell you?" He asked "that's my older brother." Ada looked shocked, she knew Leon for awhile but didn't think he had a little brother. Ada shrugged and began walking down the stairs when her PDA went off.

"Hello" Ada said a little annoyed obviously.

"Put the boy on" It was obviously Wesker and he was looking for Edward. She tossed the PDA to Edward, he caught it.

"Hello" Edward said amused.

"Hello 'son'" Wesker said trying to get on Ed's good side.

"I'm not your son Wesker I'm an ex-employee." Edward said with amusement. He loved to torture Wesker.

"Where did you and the rest go?" Wesker asked sounding concerned almost.

"_Yeah almost"_ Edward heard the parasite say.

"Away from you," Edward said hanging up the PDA and handing it to Ada.

"He is going to be mad when I get back." Ada said looking at Edward. "I like the suit Ed" Ada said putting both hands on his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek, she loved to tease Edward but it didn't work too often. She pulled his hat down over his eyes and walked away. Edward was glad no one had seen how red he turned.

"_Uggh women" _Edward thought. He hadn't seen Rebecca in a while but he had a feeling she was ok. He took out his IPod the sleek cold metallic device's screen read "NUMA NUMA.. By O-ZONE"

He put the head phones in and spread his wings ready to fly again.

"Numa numa yay." He sang getting most of the words wrong.

Ada watched the young man fly away and wondered if she was on the right side.

"_Of course not they have a whole group of super powered experiments and Wesker doesn't stand a chance." _Her inner self told her. "_Plus that Edward is kinda cute isn't he?"_ She couldn't say no he was cute, skilled, and-

"_Also an experiment that he conducted on himself." _ She said to herself.

_"But it didn't affect his looks it just made him sexy right." _Her inner self said back. She got into her car at the bottom of the building. She started to drive home when she noticed that there was something on her front windshield.

"_Dammit don't be a parking ticket please." _She thought picking it up. It was a note.

"**Dear Ada,**

**I was wondering if your not to busy listening to that dickhead man named Wesker if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night and maybe a movie or something?**

** Edward Kennedy"**

"Kennedy, huh?" She said out loud to herself getting into her car.

"Yup, I'm a Kennedy just like Leon," Edward said, she hadn't noticed him until she got into the car. "So, about that date?"

"Sure why not." She answered. He stepped out of the car waving goodbye. She went home, took a shower, and went to bed.

"Ed are you fucking insane!?" Cire yelled.

"Maybe" Edward said calmly. Cire had found out about the date thing almost instantly. "What's so bad about it?"

"She works for Wesker she could kill you on this date you idiot!" Cire said obviously fighting the urge to hit Edward.

"She won't do that to me she likes me more than Wesker." Edward defended her.

"Whatever but if you die, remember I told you so." Cire said heading for the shower. Edward started to fall asleep. This wasn't a mission, this wasn't a hotel they actually found a place away from Wesker.

Edward pulled up to Ada's apartment building at about 7:00. She stepped out wearing a beautiful red dress that exposed her left thigh. She had a black choker around her neck.

"Wow…" Edward said in awe.

"Like it?" She asked teasingly and he suddenly found himself hoping that she wouldn't tease the whole time.

"Yeah," he said nervously trying not to sound like an ass or anything.  
"Good I knew you would." She said calmly as Edward started to drive off in the red corvette. They arrived at the restaurant, it was a fancy place. They had gotten a seat in the back corner of the place making it easy to talk about their missions and the other things. After they ate Ada decided against the movie, the public one anyway, and decided that a movie at home sounded a lot better. They pulled up to the apartment. Edward parked in the parking lot on the side of the building. They walked up the stairs and into her apartment. It had a nice red couch, a fireplace,-

"_The works for a romantic setting." _Edward thought watching Ada as she walked into the hallway and removed her high heels. He hadn't noticed but the dress barely covered her underwear. He saw pink fabric at her side.

"Pick something while I slip into something a little more comfortable." She said walking into the bathroom. Edward turned around and saw a shelf full of movies. He began to look through them when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and surprised to find Ada kissing him. Her warm lips tasted like cherries. He kissed her back pushing her back onto the couch.

Ada fell back on the couch allowing Edward to position himself in between her legs her robe riding up slightly. She kissed him hard, sliding her arms up and down his back. She could fell him pressing against her womanhood. She felt herself getting wetter as they continued. She ran her hand through his hair knocking down his hat revealing that beautiful black hair that she found so sexy. She slowly unbuttoned his pin-striped blazer and removing it. She then removed the vest and under shirt leaving only in the pin-striped slacks. He pulled the tie to the robe causing it to come loose. He pushed it back revealing her pink bra and underwear. She held him closer kissing him again before rolling him onto the floor. The rug was soft, very comfortable. She unbuttoned his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxers. His skin felt smooth to her as she trailed her hand down his chest and over his stomach. He unhooked her bra letting it fall to the side. He rolled her over kissing her neck. Trailing down to her breasts, he gently sucked on one nipple rolling it with his tongue causing her to moan. His hand trailed down to her stomach, he removed her underwear leaving her completely naked. His fingers began to trace around her entrance. He played with her clit for a moment before thrusting his fingers into her. Slow at first but faster as time progressed. This caused her to moan louder. He kissed down her more stopping at her thigh kissing the inner part of it. He kissed her up toward her entrance. He began to lick her clit as slowly as possible making her moan even louder. He licked her entrance and then let his tongue explore the inside. After this she pushed him over so that she was on top. She took off his boxers revealing his throbbing member. She slowly licked the tip of it before taking it into her mouth sucking. This caused Edward to moan. She sucked it for a bit before looking up at him, nodding. She moved back and laid down, spreading her legs. Edward slowly moved his body between her legs.

"Wait…" Ada said in a quiet breath. Edward stopped slowly and stared into her eyes for a moment. Ada nodded her head slightly, letting out a passionate sigh, allowing him to continue. He began to thrust into her slowly, picking up speed afterwards. Edward stopped for a moment, opening his eyes, looking at her. She looked up at him, he put his hands onto her shoulders, pulling her up onto his lap. Edward continued to thrust into her, his dick venturing deeper and deeper into her. Ada screamed, her hands gripping onto his back her nails began to scrape against it. Edward tilted his head back as he thrust into her.

"E-Edward!" Ada screamed into his ear. Breathing down his neck, it sent a cold chill down his spine. Edward let out a few grunts of pure ecstasy. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes of passionate cries that echoed through the night. Ada's body tensed up, her hands clenching tight, feeling as though her abdominals were forcing love onto Edward's thick, throbbing member. Edward came as well, their warm sticky liquids mixing inside her. Her legs twitched, and her head thrown back. Afterwards he collapsed next to her taking off the condom and tossing it in the garbage next to the kitchen counter. He lay back down next to Ada kissing her as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Edward had never felt so good. After not seeing Rebecca for two years he had started to lose interest in her in a way. Ada, however, was someone he saw on a regular basis. He had a choice to make between the girls and he wasn't sure who to pick. He fell asleep on that thought.

Edward woke up next to Ada remembering exactly where he was and what he did. He left a note for her saying he would be back a 12:00pm. He had to go meet Cire because Cire had some information on Wesker's next plan and what they were going to do about it. Cire walked into the room.

"So Edward," Cire said "how'd that thing go last night?"

"Good," Edward said "We had… fun."

"Well besides that M found Wesker. He's under the destroyed remains of Raccoon City." Cire said.

"Who would've guessed?" Edward said laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, bitch." M said from behind him. He was looking at a small computer on his wrist. "Wesker is trying to kill us so we need to strike first but I'm not sure how we should do this."

"Ada will probably help us now." Edward said as Will, Louie, Sayre, and Mario walked in. They all sat down at the round table.

"Sup everybody?" Mario asked.

"Not much, man." Edward replied.

"That's boring." Mario said laughing.

"Edward," Will said calmly then got a little louder "I can't believe your bitch ass did that last night!"

"Yeah man, where the fuck were you last night?" Louie asked

"He was busy." Cire said "Now let's get down to business," he turned the wall behind him as it lifted with shift of metal. A giant screen was now in behind Cire. It sprung to life in a glow of blue then taking the form of a map of the destroyed city. "This is what is left of Raccoon. M believes that the entrance to Wesker's hideout may be in this vicinity." Cire said as a red square popped up in the northwest corner of the crater that used to be Raccoon City.

"We got this picture from a satellite above the area," M said "I think Wesker is using it to monitor different parts of the world, maybe us."

"That's not good, man" Edward said knowing that if they were being monitored Wesker could have Ada killed for what had happened last night. Edward began to worry about her. Wesker could hire other agents or something. "Shit…" Edward cursed to himself.

"Something wrong Ed?" Louie asked.

"It's nothing." He said.

"So with the information we have we should be able to sneak in, kill Wesker, and destroy the base." Cire said "I also have a couple more people joining our cause." Several pictures appeared on the screen. The five pictures were of team members of a spec ops group that would be helping them. One was of a blonde Caucasian female known as Ninaku. The one next to her was of an Asian man with short black hair and glasses known as Chronobound. The one after that was of an Irish female, she was pale and had black-brown hair. Her name was Shimu. The next two looked like twins. Two Asian females with black hair and blonde streaks. Their names were Koy and Nai.

"They will be arriving here in two days. After they arrive we plan and then storm the base." Cire said.

Edward walked up to Ada's apartment thinking about what Wesker could do to her. After finding out that Wesker was monitoring them. He could have Ada killed for being with him. He knocked on Ada's door and was greeted by her opening the door. She invited him in.

"I think Wesker might try to have you killed." Edward said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because me and you were together last night." He replied.

"Well…" She was cut off by the sound of machine gun fire. Edward ducked and so did she. He unholstered the desert eagle he had brought just in case. He fired two rounds into the walls next to the window hearing shouts of surprise from the other side. He shot two more into the same spot ripping through the wall hitting the two gunners in the back. There was a banging on the door and then it flew into the apartment. Edward heard gun fire behind him and realized that Ada was also firing. Black ops had begun running into the apartment when Edward decided to get out of there. He spread his wings, using them to cover Ada as she fired on their attackers. He also killed several of them while backing toward the window. Ada tossed her PDA at the front door and it exploded in a flash of light. Edward had turned around as it went off and used his wings to shield Ada's eyes. He grabbed her and jumped out the window lowering them to the ground below where his motorcycle was. They both hopped on and Edward punched it out of there.

Ada wasn't sure where they were going but it was better than there. Ada noticed that Edward pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. He locked up the bike in a garage marked "BOSS". They walked into the ware house and she noticed that a satellite dish was hooked up to computer.

"What's that for?" Ada asked.

"It's jamming Wesker's satellites making this place look like forest." Edward said. The warehouse was in the forest. She continued to follow him to an elevator next to the computer.

Wesker watched the screen as Ada and Edward sped through the forest then suddenly disappeared. "Delta team, check out this area." Wesker said tapping a button on his control pad sending the coordinates to the team. Everything was going according to plan until that group, The Conspirators, had turned up trying to ruin his plans. But he had all of Umbrella's information at his disposal, along with a couple of Black ops teams and what was left of the U.S.F.U. except for HUNK. He had recently been 

sent on a mission by Wesker to retrieve a virus from a scientist that had been hiding. Wesker smiled to himself thinking about the birth of his new company.

Edward stepped into the elevator with Ada. It took about two minutes to reach the bottom. Edward stepped into the hallway and led Ada to a spare room at the end of the hall.

"Hey Ed," Cire said "why is she here?" He asked pointing at Ada.

"Wesker tried to have her killed so she needs a place to hide." Edward said.

"Ok," Cire said "well we have a helicopter inbound on our position and we're not sure if it's friendly or not. I sent Sayre up there to check it out."

"Shit Wesker may have had them check this area." Edward said.

"Its ok man Sayre will handle it." Cire said and with that he turned and walked toward his room. Edward showed her around her room and gave her some information about where the armory and food stores were. He left her alone for bit and decided to check out the top.

Sayre heard the helicopter land outside and watched as a team of Black ops stepped out. They walked into the complex and saw him holding a katana; it had a black handle with a diamond studded hand guard. The blade was silverish; it was serrated on the back of the blade. The Black ops raised their guns toward him and began firing. He dodged left to right cutting up the team as he passed them. The leader was the last one and Sayre pinned to the wall of the warehouse with the sword. Sayre laughed as he heard the leader cough violently as blood leaked through his mask. He saw Edward step out of the elevator and into the bloody slaughter house.

"Jesus Christ," Edward said "you couldn't save me any."

"Nope," Sayre said "I wanted them all to myself."

"First the cookies, now this," He said "anyway clean this up before our guests arrive." Sayre saw Edward walk back to the elevator and disappear behind the doors.

Edward walked toward the meeting hall with Ada. When they arrived Edward took his seat next to Mario. M sat at the end of the table in the head chair. Cire was standing in front of the screen while the rest took seats.

"So they've arrived at the warehouse and are on their way down." M said. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway and then the door opened.


End file.
